


But We're Not... Right?

by MagsyB



Series: Promptology [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clueless Molly, F/M, figuring out relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt: Everyone thinks they’re dating and then they start wondering if they’re dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am NOT dating Sherlock Holmes!

_I am not dating Sherlock Holmes,_ Molly thought. Her inner voice held such conviction for all of a second.  _Right?_

 

Molly shook her head at the ridiculousness of such a thought.

 

_Just because Mary and John… and Mrs. Hudson, and the whole of NSY think we are does not mean… and then there was Stamford…_

 

“I am not dating Sherlock Holmes.” Molly said once again to herself.

 

“Are you guys fighting or something?” Meena asked.

_Oh, right. Meena._ Molly thought looking across to her friend. The whole reason she was questioning her relationship status. All because Meena asked one simple question.  _So, what’s it like dating Sherlock Holmes?_

 

“We’re not…” Molly started

 

“O.. kay, so if your not fighting, why did you two break up?”

 

“We didn’t! I mean… it’s… I’m… I’m not dating Sherlock Holmes.” Molly said, completely flustered by the whole situation.

 

Meena just smirked back. “Okay, sure, whatever you say.”

 

“No.. I… why in the world would you think we were dating?” Molly asked, flummoxed.

 

“Really?” Meena asked, completely bewildered by her friend’s behavior.

 

“Yes! Why does everybody think Sherlock and I are a couple.”

 

“Because honey, you are.” Meena supplied back, patting her arm.

 

“But we’re… not…” Molly trailed off at the  _don’t be an idiot_  look plastered across her friend’s face.

 

“Oh you poor dear. You seriously don’t see, do you?”

 

“But we never…”

 

“Honey, sex does not a relationship make.”

 

“Sex?! I haven’t even kissed the man.”

 

“Now that, is a lie.” Meena supplied with a raise of her eyebrows.

 

“But we haven’t!” Molly shot back, wondering why she was defending the whole scenario to begin with.

 

“Wow! You really are clueless, aren’t you?” Meena said shaking her head at her friend’s plight. “I think you and Sherlock need to have a talk. Just go over a little early and ask him point blank.”

 

“So, you just want me to march right up to Sherlock and say, ‘Hey, we’re dating, right?‘” Molly shot back with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

 

“Ask, snog, whatever it is you too do on dates.”

 

“They aren’t…”

 

“You are over at his place, or he is over at yours EVERY night. What you get up to in your own time is your own business, but yeah… EVERY NIGHT… then there are the cheek kisses you two give each other hello or goodbye.” Meena said as if explaining to a 12 year how dating works. “Then there are the phone calls, and the texts, and the flirting.. Oh my god, the flirting.”

 

“I don’t… do I really?” Molly asked completely thinking now maybe she had the whole thing wrong.

 

“'Sure, Sherlock, but only if you grab me a coffee first.'” Meena mocked in her best imitation of Molly, leaning against her and touching her hand. “Uh… it’s sickening the way you two yap at each other. Completely off your head, but hey… whatever floats your boats.” Meena shrugged.

 

“Oh, um…” Molly shook her head, her thoughts floating in every which direction. “Maybe I should..” she continued standing up to grab her things.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell the arse, I said hi.” Meena waved Molly off, as she left the cafe.


	2. You see, but you do not observe!

Sherlock was in a bit of a mood. And he refused to delve into the reasons why.

 

John was blathering on about Mary and the baby, and thank goodness for finally having a guys night. And constantly asking him questions about Molly.

 

Why was he supposed to answer questions about Molly.

 

“Because your her boyfriend?” John supplied.

 

“What?” Sherlock said, just now realizing he had said the last bit out-loud.

 

“You, Molly, dating.” John broke it down, hoping that would explain more clearly why it was Sherlock’s duty to pass on how Molly was.

 

“We are certainly not dating, has she said that we are?”

 

“No… no one has had to say anything. It’s a little more than obvious to anyone who has eyes that you two are a couple.”

 

“Explain”

 

“What do you mean explain, you guys are the ones that are going out.”

 

“Yes, as friends.” Sherlock said slowly.

 

“Well, me and you are friends buddy, and we don’t do the things you two do.”

 

Sherlock’s brows furrowed together at that.

 

“Again. Explain.”

 

“Candle-lit dinners for two..”

 

“.. where we talk about corpses…”

 

“…Walks in the park at night…”

 

“… where there are new poisonous plants growing for experiments…”

 

“… which necessitates you two holding hands?”

 

“…”

 

“Or kissing each other hello and goodbye?”

 

“WE DO NOT!”

 

“Just last night, when we were all here for dinner and Molly had to rush out, you cleared your throat right before she left…”

 

“..so she wouldn’t forget..” he trailed off, having the most perplexing look on his face.

 

“You REALLY didn’t know.” John laughed.

 

“No.” Sherlock said simply, staring off into space for awhile.

 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Sherlock turned back to John and asked.

 

“Exactly how long…”

 

“… uh.. I don’t know… 6…7 months.. now that I think about it, it makes sense it’s gone on so long.”

 

“Yes, thank you. You can shut up now.”

 

“No, really, without you knowing, you couldn’t fuck anything up.”

 

“No really, you can shut up.”

 

“Molly really is a saint for holding out for so long…” John continued.

 

“Aaaand… That’s your cue to leave.” Sherlock stated standing up, and gathering John’s things, shoving them in his arms.

 

“Please give my love to Mary and the baby, and don’t forget to relate what an arse you were.”  Sherlock said with a shove and a smirk.

 

“Are you sure you want me to give all your love since you haven’t gotten any yet?” John asked him teasingly while putting on his coat.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes before giving him one last shove before closing the door.

 

He may not have been able to have spent tonight how he would have liked, but one thing was for sure, he knew now why he was so out of sorts. He had wanted to spend the night with Molly.

 

But, now that everyone else knew, and HE knew that they were dating… how did he broach the subject with Molly?


	3. Chapter 3

–

Just as Sherlock was worrying about what to say to Molly, and how to broach the subject of their, oh how he hated to even think it, relationship status, she had appeared in his doorway.

 

“Hi,” she said with a small wave, “I hope you don’t mind me coming by, I thought John would still be here.”

 

“I thought you would still be out with Meena.”

 

Molly shrugged as she hung up her coat and purse, turning back to face him.

 

“Molly…”

 

“Sherlock, are we..” they both said at the same time.

 

Sherlock smiled, getting up out of his chair, to cross over to where she was standing.

 

“You were saying?” he asked, hovering over her.

 

Molly looked up at him, everything seemed different after her talk with Meena as if she was finally seeing the whole of Sherlock and not just the parts he wanted to show. Molly smirked up at him then, completely realizing that he knew. Well, if that was the case.

 

“No, you first.” She said, and stretched up on her toes to peck him on the cheek to say hello.

 

Sherlock wondered for a bit why she was acting so coy for a bit as she practically sauntered over to his chair and plopped down into it. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was drunk. But there was no evidence to support that theory. No slurred words, alcohol breath, stumbling steps. Molly Hooper was completely sober and completely perplexing.

 

“I was just wondering since both our nights ended early if you’d like to order some take-away.”

 

“Suurrre.” she said, in that tone of voice that said anything but. If that little word didn’t give away that she was onto him, than he was no longer Sherlock Holmes.

 

“What were you really going to ask me?” Molly asked, crossing her legs and arms her eyebrows raised in query.

 

“What were you?” he shot back.

 

Molly sighed. “Are we really going to play it this way?”

 

Sherlock walked back over and sat in what he realized he no longer thought of as John’s chair, but Molly’s chair. “Yes” he supplied. “Please continue.”

 

“Fine,” she huffed. “We’re going out, right?” Molly asked motioning between the two of them.

 

“Yes.” he replied back succinctly.

 

Molly couldn’t help the smile broadened her face, as she continued. “How long?”

“Not sure, you?” he fired back.

 

“No clue”

 

Sherlock smiled at that, until he saw her start to bite her lip

 

“Is us… talking about it make it …over.. or..official?” she asked hesitantly.

 

Sherlock decided the best way to reassure her was to do what he had just now become aware he had been wanting to do for ages, and leaned forwards and softly brushed his lips against hers.

 

“Definitely official.” he said softly, before brushing his lips once more against hers.

 

She smiled against his lips, and pulled away only enough to lean her forehead against his to ask her next question.

 

“What’s your stance on…”

 

Sherlock simply lunged at her kissing her with as much passion as he could muster, when he pulled back, she was so dazed, it took her a moment to comprehend that she was already halfway to his bedroom and that he had already finished her question and answered it. Because it was obvious in the way he was moving his stance on sex was a positive one.


End file.
